


Nurse Nat

by latethoughts



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sexual Tension, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: Nat patches you up after a mission and tensions come to an end.





	Nurse Nat

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from jediknight129 on wattpad

"You're an idiot!" The red-haired woman shouted at you. Natasha was never one for sentiment which was why her communication skills were subpar. You two were undercover posing as a couple at a high-end speakeasy. After some shady dealings in the back room, you had let slip your real signature. Instead of being Mikhail Oleshin you signed your real name. You could feel Natasha's eyes burning a hole in your skull.

"Shit," you muttered. In a matter of seconds, you were crouched behind a flipped over poker table with Nat murmuring profanities, "I get it. I stuffed up! As long as we have HIS signature we should be fine!" You yelled over the gunfire.

"The only way we'll be fine is if we're alive!" the pissed off redhead snarled. You were always fine, maybe a few cuts and grazes but it's not like you were shot...badly. Nat took care of the men in the room while you ripped your sleeve and wrapped it tightly around your forearm, "all clear," she stated, "you wrapped that really quick."

"Only way I know how...dodon't tell Sam I said that," you realised the euphemism. You picked up the blood-stained piece of paper with your targets signature. It looked like he escaped but it seemed like enough to warrant an arrest.

"At least we got the signature, are you alright?" Nat didn't make eye contact on the walk back to the jet. Shed never admit how scared she was about losing you. She's not the most emotional person but when she's around you she this stirring in her chest. She talked about it with Clint but his answer was totally ridiculous. There's no way in hell she has actual, real feelings for you. It can't be. She knows she can't have that life.

"Yeah, it's not too bad," you responded, "sorry for stuffing it up. I'll tell Fury."

"No way! I'm going in there with you," Nat responded. You were touched at her team spirit but there was a frown on her face, "last time you went in alone Fury ended up suspending me."

You shrugged and had a lopsided grin that could have made her weak at the knees, "fair call," you nudged. Nat let a small smile through but went back to her stoic self soon enough.

You couldn't figure her out. She's so mysterious yet loyal. Something so intriguing about her that made you want to constantly be around. You knew that she was trained in the red room growing up, that she was basically forced to kill her friends. She had it far rougher than you and yet here she was, working for the good guys. You knew better than to ask her about herself but anytime you did she didn't seem to mind. It took a while to get her to open up but soon you two were peas in a pod. She's told you some pretty dark stuff and you've told her some equally embarrassing stories. You loved her laugh more than anything. The way her nose scrunched and how her voice went really high like a piggy squeal. It was so out of character for her but so real as well. You felt special knowing that you were part of the few people in her life that she trusted enough to let her see the real her. Well, whoever she was now at least.

"Think you can patch me up once we get back to base?" You asked. She gave a knowing smirk and nodded once. She was always stitching you up no matter how available emergency services were. In all honesty, you just enjoyed her touch and occasionally the times when her eyes trail down your body so you have something to tease her about. But you don't anymore, you let her look because you don't want to drive her away. She's always been on the run and you know she wants to just stay quiet for a bit.

*

"Thank you, Nurse Nat."

"No problem, Asshole," her cute little nickname for you. You tried getting it changed but she seemed pretty stubborn. Nat put a final gauze on the wound and kissed it. The first time it happened you put on the right reaction of just laughing it off so every time she stitches you up bow she gives it a little peck. What you really wanted to do every time she came near you was; take her by the waist and plant a nice soft kiss on those plump luxurious lips. But it didn't happen, you couldn't sacrifice your friendship for a little unrequited crush. Nat exhaled and lifted her head, usually, you too chatted and teased each other a bit more but tonight was different. You had an actual bullet that hit your radial nerve so you'd be out of the job for a while, or at least on desk duty. You were now standing a little too close for friends.

"You could have died," Nat stated. She was more talking to herself trying to work up the courage to tell you how she's feeling. That's probably the only vulnerability she'll ever have, her feelings. And for you, she holds them so dearly. If anyone found out and hurt you she would absolutely blame herself.

"I put myself in this situation. I'm just sorry I put your life in danger," you moved a strand of her hair to the side.

"You're an idiot," she looked up at you and smiled. Her lovely soft smile had you in a daze, she's the most beautiful woman you could ever imagine and she's just...not interested. You gave her a little hug, she reciprocated eagerly and huffed out a breath.

"I know," you separated, "which is why...I'm going to ruin everything," you murmured mainly to yourself.

"What do you mean?" Her head tilted in confusion but when her lips touched yours she lost all sense of control. You didn't expect her to pull you in deeper and dance her tongue in your mouth. Gripping onto her waist while she tugged at your hair made your hips jerk.

"Ahem," you heard a gruff voice and stopped. It was Fury.

"Agh!" A little high pitched squeal erupted from you as you jumped behind Romanoff.

"If you're quite finished." Fury put his hands behind his back and walked off. You and Natasha slowly trailing behind.

 


End file.
